Lost and Found
by Lucie Brody
Summary: Laura realizes her feelings for Sam, once he almost loses him forever. I suck at summaries, so just rr.


Disclaimer: Sam and Laura are not mine, although Sam is my brother.

"I thought you drown," Laura exclaimed helplessly, frantically pulling Sam out of the water. She eagerly pull him up the stairs out of the flooded hallway, where he had been trying to reach his parents and inform them they were all right. Laura was almost startled by the fear she felt when she thought she would never see Sam again. It was more than the loss of a friend; it felt like her heart was breaking in two. "Come on, lets get you into some dry clothes," Laura said, and lead Sam down to the Lost and Found.

Once inside, Laura attempted to maintain composure as she helped Sam out of his soaking wet clothing, and wrapped him in a jacket she found. Then with out warning she pulled herself inside the coat with Sam. "What are you doing," Laura mind screamed at her, but she answered herself with the fact that she too was soaking wet. As if Sam was reading her mind, he looked down and gave her a shocked but pleased smile.

"What are you doing," Sam breathed. Laura pulled herself closer, and rubbed his back. Thinking quickly she pulled out some useless knowledge that helped make her so good on the decathlon team.

"We have to stop the blood from rushing to heart. If the blood returns to quickly, your heart could fail," she explained, hoping he bought it.

"Where did you learn that," Sam remarked, amused.

"Some of us were actually paying attention in health class," Laura quipped back. She looked up at Sam, and could not move her eyes from his. He gave her a sly smile.

"Well, all I have to say is that the blood is definitely not rushing to my heart," he murmured, pulling Laura closer.

"Sam Hall, what are you implying?" Laura said seductively, wiggling her eyebrows, knowing full well what he meant. Sam smiled, and nestled closer to Laura. "You know," Sam whispered into Laura's hair, "I'm not so cold anymore."

Laura looked up at him sweetly, and Sam's heart melted. "Me either," she said.

Sam blushed slightly, and he thought about how he loved Laura, and much he wanted her to know. "You know, you're clothes are still wet, if we don't get you out of them you might get hypothermia," Sam informed Laura.

"Where did that come from?" Sam thought, "God, Sam you need to get in control." Laura looked up at him, and gave him a wide-eyed look.

"Is that true?" Laura asked with a fake-worried tone.

"Of course, "Sam lied, "My dad told me all about it." Laura looked at him skeptically.

"I told him about heart failure to get him naked, "she thought, "What if he is trying to get me naked? Is that such a bad thing?" Finally Laura gave stopped thinking, and began to undo her jeans. She reached for the button, her hands trembling from the cold. Without realizing it, Sam reached down, and started to help her. Suddenly he stopped himself, and looked up to meet Laura's large brown eyes. Laura's eyes locked on Sam's, and it was like every thought that was in her mind vanished. She no longer cared that the world as they knew it was possibly ending, and or that no one knew what could happen next. Right now all that mattered was that she was with him, and that no one could hurt her while he was there. Without hesitating, Laura pressed her mouth hard onto Sam's with a sense longing that rocked her. After a moment, she pulled back breathing hard.

"What just happened?" Sam asked bewildered, "Did you just.... What did that mean.... Do you.."

Laura cut him off and put her finger against his lips. "Shut-up Sam, and kiss me." Sam didn't even try to argue, he pulled Laura tightly against his bare chest, and kissed her they way he had wanted to since they first meet. Sam hands found there way inside Laura shirt, and she pulled away only for a moment to slide her shirt up over her head. Sam looked startled by her forwardness and pulled back again.

"Are you sure about this," Sam asked, his heart begging to her to say yes. Laura didn't answer, but pulled him down on to the pile of coats lying on the floor.

"Sam," Laura whispered, staring at him intensely rubbing his hand against her bare chest, "I love you, and I think I always have."

Sam felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest, this was the moment he had waited for since he first set eyes on Laura. "I love you too, "he whispered back to her, and kissed her again. It was like magic, and something he never imagined that would happen. One thing he knew for sure was that the two of them had found something special that day in the Lost and Found.


End file.
